The present invention relates generally to electronic brake controllers and more specifically to an electronic brake controller with a display.
In computer controlled railway brake equipment, desired braking actions come from a manual brake stand having an automatic brake and an independent brake handle. These mechanical movements are converted to electrical signals and provided to a microcomputer. The microcomputer controls the train pipelines and reservoirs using an electropneumatic brake interface system. A screen is provided in the cabin to let the operator know various information throughout the train. Typically, the displayed information is the pressure at the main reservoir, equalization reservoir, brake pipe, brake pipe at the end of train and the brake cylinder. An example of a computer controlled railway brake equipment is the CCB system available from New York Air Brake Corporation which is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,316 which is incorporated herein by reference. An example of the display screen is in FIG. 4 of this patent.
The information from the handle which is displayed as pressure is delayed by a 0.5 to 2 second due to subsystems and interfaced delays. This delay often leads the operator to overshoot the amount of braking effort to be applied. This is a significant problem because braking systems do not permit the operator to reduce the braking effort without releasing the brake entirely (direct release). Although the introduction of a graduated release will improve the situation, it does not entirely remove overshoot. In any case, the control valves on North American freight trains operate only with a direct release locomotive control.
The present invention includes an electronic brake controller for an electropneumatic brake system including a housing having at least one brake operator and a display mounted to the housing to display desired brake action. A controller in the housing determines the position of the operator and provides operator position signals at its outputs and drives the display to display the desired braking action as a function of the determined position of the operator. The controller drives the display to display target equalization reservoir pressure, brake pipe reduction, or percentage of full travel of the operator, all as a function of the determined position of the operator. Alternatively, the controller can drive the display to display the name of the zone the operator is in. The zones would include release, minimum application, service application from 0 to 9, full service and emergency. The zones could also include suppression and handle-off. The ability to provide an instant display at the brake operator would minimize the delay in providing the information and minimize overshoot. Other desired brake action information may be provided which relate to the brake control functions.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.